


And We Will Unravel the Moments

by orphan_account



Series: The Ambition to Succeed [2]
Category: study island english assessment question number 5
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, brothercest, carpentercest, cotton candy fluff so bad it will rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Robert enjoy a morning in their new beach house together. <br/>Title is taken from the song "The Tuning of Violins" by Darren Hayes, which I was listening to on repeat while writing this. I blame that song for how unbearably sweet this is. Set about a year after the first part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Will Unravel the Moments

Peter stood by the open window, feeling the morning sun and light sea breeze wash over his bare skin. He closed his eyes and held onto his mug of coffee a bit tighter, biting his lip to stifle the gigantic smile trying to force its way on his face. He turned away to look at the bed, where his brother was sleeping peacefully, and the sun accenting the sharp planes of his face. He looked much more peaceful like this, spread out naked on the white sheets of their bed, tan and long and lean and just absolutely stunning. Peter smiled and set down his coffee mug on the nightstand and stood at the foot of the bed a moment longer, just admiring for a minute, before walking on his knees as carefully as he could up the bed. He laid down beside his brother, brushing a stray lock of dark hair away from his forehead.

Peter studied his face, the tired lines from all the work stress, the freckles from the sun they’ve been getting on their beach dates, the tiny mole that lay just above his right eyebrow. He traced meaningless patterns across Robert’s face with the tip of his finger, his lips, his eyelids, his nose, until Rob snuffled a bit and his eyes flickered open slightly. Peter moved his hand down to wrap it around Rob’s chest, snuggling his head further into the pillowcase, a smile on his lips.

“Morning, love.” Peter said softly, watching a smile light up his brother’s features. His eyes flickered open all the way to reveal the beautiful golden hazel beneath, and turned his head to Peter.

“Mmm, how long you been up?” Rob muttered, yawning softly. 

Peter nuzzled his nose into Robert’s, placing a feather-light kiss onto his brother’s lips. “Not terribly long. Got a nice view.”

Rob rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, that beach is just splendid, isn’t it? I’m really enjoying our new place too.”

“That may or may not be the view I was talking about.” Pete smirked and brought his lips to Robert’s again, this time moving them softly against his brother’s. Robert brought a hand up to Pete’s face, lightly stroking over his cheekbone with his thumb. They kissed slowly and deep, pulling languorous moans out of the other. Robert moved to straddle Peter’s hips, the sheet falling off of the two as the scratchy hair of their bare legs rubbed against one another’s; their bodies slotting into place, a puzzle of intimacy that only they knew. Peter’s hands roamed all over the sun-warmed skin of his brother’s chest and back, gripping and pulling at the muscle as their tongues slid together.

Peter’s hands eventually settled on his brother’s ass, palming the firm flesh and pulling their hips together, both of them eliciting moans as their cocks rubbed against each other. All of Peter’s nerve endings were alight, every part of his body that touched his brother’s sensitive as he arched up, aching for more contact.

“Pete, yeah,” Rob groaned, rocking his hips downward. Their kisses became more of just their lips rubbing against each other wetly, panting hotly in the other’s mouth as they moved together. Peter reached down between them to grasp both of their cocks together in one big hand, stroking in time with the movement of Rob’s hips. The moans coming out of Robert’s mouth were _obscene;_ either these sharp, cut off whines of his name, or throaty moans that sent heat trailing down Peter’s spine each time they fell from Robert’s slick, pink lips.

“Yeah, yeah, come for me, big brother,” Peter whined, knocking his forehead into Robert’s so they could look into each other’s eyes, the dark blue of Rob’s almost completely shrouded by the black of his pupil. “Want to see you, please, please.”

Robert groaned and their eyes locked hotly, all fierce love and arousal, rocking his hips down hard into Peter’s hand once before spilling all over their bellies.  Pete moaned, speeding up his hand on his own cock, before Rob covered it with his own and jerked one, two, three times; Peter threw his head back and moaned brokenly, his come mixing with his brother’s on their stomachs.

Robert flopped down beside Peter, burying his face in his brother’s neck, tongue reaching out to lap up the sweat that had settled there. Peter hummed contentedly, riding down the high of his orgasm and nuzzling his cheek into the top of Robert’s head. 

“Well good morning to you too, Rob.” Peter chuckled a bit, wincing as he moved and felt their come drying on his stomach. “Ugh, that will never not be weird.”

Robert’s finger’s ran through the mess on his belly and brought the hand to Pete’s mouth. “Open up.” Peter obliged and took the three fingers into his mouth, tasting the bitterness of both of their come on his tongue. He closed his eyes and moaned teasingly, licking around the digits more than was really necessary, before his brother pulled his fingers out of Peter’s mouth. Robert was leaning on one elbow, smiling lovingly but his eyes were dark. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up.”

Rob got up slowly, then stood and held a hand out to Peter.

“Why, such a gentleman!” Peter exclaimed, a hand over his heart as he took Rob’s outstretched one, when he was jerked hard into his brother’s chest. “Oh, spoke too soon.” Peter smirked and bit lightly at the skin of Rob’s collarbone.

“Damn right.”

But Robert still put a hand around Peter’s waist and lifted him gently off the bed, placing a soft kiss to his brother’s lips before parting slowly, their lips catching on one another. Their eyes locked for a moment, communicating without words in a way that you only can when you’ve known someone practically your whole life.  Peter’s lips curved up slowly, dimples forming in his cheeks, the smile lighting up his whole self, warmth rushing through his body.

Robert returned it softly, then tightened the arm around his brother’s waist and stared out the full window at the rushing sea, the morning sun reflecting bright against the vast dark blue of it.

“God, how did I get this lucky?” Robert said, voice airy with awe.

“Well it might be the fact that you got promoted to CEO after that presentation you were bending over backwards to prepare.” Peter said, running a hand through the messy thickness of Rob’s hair then placing a kiss right beneath his earlobe. “Or it might be because you got me.”

Robert smiled, turning back to look at Pete, the sun streaming down against both of them, and knew that no ocean view would ever be as beautiful as his brother.

 


End file.
